Suseri Yoshizawa
| image = | race = ~( ) | birthplace = Seireitei | birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = 180cm (6'0'') | weight = 86kg (190 lbs) | blood type = | affiliation = | occupation = Captain of Yatagarasu Club Owner Scientist | previous occupation = Member of the Kidō Corps | team = Yatagarasu | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = | relatives =Tsukihime Hyūga (created daughter) | education = | signature skill = Ryū no Majo | shikai = Gensōko | bankai = Kotai Zoushoku | resurrección = | amejinken = | doll = | series debut = | story debut = }} Suseri Yoshizawa (芳澤スセリヒメ,Yoshizawa Suseri) Appearance Personality History Unlike a traditional soul that passes to and from the soul society at the moment of death, the individual that would later became known as Suseri started as a soul that was ejected from the cycle of transmigration; losing its memories in the process and was thrown into the . This process turned it into a along with hundreds of others like it. The soul wandered around the valley for a hundred year in search of memories, finding none along its travels. With the passing of another hundred years, the soul began to fade and return into the flow of life. With the end nearing the soul, it began to recall its journey throughout the valley remembering this caused a surge of energy to flow though its body. As this happened the soul began to take the form of a small child and was ejected from the valley, being thrown into the were she was found and taken in by members of the Kidō Corps. Being taken in by the corps at a young age Suseri was taught the ways of wielding Kidō from her new family. Falling in love with the style, she would study it day and night in order to master its ways. During her adolescent years while visiting the she witnessed a shinigami releasing the power of their Zanpakutō in a brilliant display. Which caused her to become interested in Zanpakutō, much to the surprise of her parents. After passing test set by his parents, he was gifted a which they were able to acquire though various means. Over the next century Suseri practiced the shinigami art of to awaken and bond with her Zanpakutō, though her training she learned its name was ..... With learning its name she began to study the ways of Hohō for the simple purpose of quickly getting to a desired location. Wishing to increase this knowledge in the art of Kidō, Suseri would seek out the former lieutenant of the corps, and study under he. Doing so she was able to learn the the unique Time-Space Kidō that the lieutenant had created during her time in the human world. Learning this help Suseri in developing his own skill with Hachigen stating she has a knack for learning and developing Kidō; much like him. ~more coming~ Inventions * Reishi Ito (霊糸子, Spirit Particle Threads) are threads composed of pure undiluted Reishi, developed after capturing and studying a particular hollow. The threads while not useful in battle, they suited for creation and repairing spiritual object. Using the threads Suseri is able to weave together spiritual objects or simply parts of spirits together in order to create something new. * Kidō Kaisen (鬼道回線,Spirit Way Circuit) * Senkai -''' (穿界 -, World Penetration -) * 'Sekkisekubiwa ' (殺気首輪, Spirit Reducing Necklace): is an item developed by Suseri to aid in her capture subjects for her experiments, and is made from modified along with integrated Kidō Kaisen. The necklace takes the form of a simple black ring, capable to changing size depending on the target. Once paced on ta target the necklace will absorb the targets weakening them, the more Reiryoku that is released faster it absorbs. Equipment * '''Kidō Scroll: Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: With a strong amount of Reiryoku, Suseri's spiritual power is typical of a Captain-class. While it is not as impressive as those whose Reiatsu alone can function as a high-yield weapon, yet it is far greater than most Lieutenant-class individuals could hope to achieve. Should Suseri release enough of the energy, it falls around her like flower petals. Unseated Shinigami and unspectacular Hollow are hard-pressed to stand once she releases the full power of her Reiatsu, which is a brilliant green that embodies the passion and unbridled strength of its source. * Masterful Reiatsu Control: As a member of the Kidō Corps Suseri is known to have a masterful control over her Reiatsu. While others expels Reiatsu to intimidate or causing others to become stricken with fear. Upon release, her Reiatsu is known to have a calming affect on the surroundings, allowing her to deescalate a situation if needed. Along with it's calming effect, when her Reiatsu released it promotes plant growth whenever she stands; through this he can restore the life in a destroyed land and create forested areas in a matter of minutes. : While Suseri mostly took interest in Kidō while she was a student in the Shinō Academy, she did practice one of the other Arts, and improved in it. This other Shinigami Art is Hohō. Taking a liking in its basic technique, Shunpo, and dedicated some time to be considered an expert in such skill. A single Shunpo allows her to reach a distance of nearly twenty feet, and is able to perform on every second, not being known for her use of the skill. Besides Shunpo, Suseri didn't have free time to learn any of the other Hohō techniques, even if she would have loved to learn them and been considered a master in this art. : At first, Suseri completely ignored any of the other art besides Kidō and to a lesser extent Hohō, but after meeting her Zanpakutō spirit for the first time, she began to become familiar with this art. However do to the unique form her Zanpakutō took, she is rarely seen using the art. While her knowledge on Zanjutsu is enough to be considered a master of it, her lack of practice has labeled him an expert in this art, but just barely. : : Like her nature towards Hohō, Suseri didn't spend much time practicing Hakuda while he was a student in the Academy, but unlike Zanjutsu, he never actually developed this technique and remained as a Practitioner when it comes to Hakuda. He does, however, know the basic principles of Hakuda, and if she is ever seen fighting with his body, she would only use her upper body, going for quick knife jabs and palm thrust and being able to swing her hands at incredible speeds. However, it would be an extremely rare occasion to see Suseri fighting using Hakuda, since he mainly relays on Kidō and her Zanpakutō's abilities for combat. She does have the potential of greatly improving her skill in this art, but the interest in hand to hand fighting is almost none existent to her. : :* Seishirinne (生死流転, The Circle of Transmigration): is a secret forbidden Kidō created by Suseri after years of studying the rebirth of souls; developed to deal with the trapped within the . While it's methods of use are unknown, this spell allows her to revive an individual by manipulating the cycle of rebirth. Upon doing so, the individual is reborn through a natural birth, she has stated the is able to choose where the individual is reborn and their parents or let them be reborn at random. Along with choosing, she can allows the reborn individual to retain all of their pervious memories and abilities :* Bunrei (分霊, Dividing the Spirit): Is a kido developed by Suseri after studying . This kidō allows her to create clones of herself that follows her command. To do so, she breaks off a fragment of her soul and Reiryoku she will then bind the the fragments into an empty ; doing so causing it to change into an identical copy of her. She is able to share the senses and memories of the clone as she sees fit. This allows Suseri to be into multiple places and preform several tasks when needed. While useful in terms of everyday use, they are not suited for high level battle. Along with this, which each clone the creates the more it takes a toll on her body, to alleviate this she is able to recall her fragments when need and in the event the clone dies the fragment is returned to her. :* Naimazenisuru (綯い交ぜにする,Lies and Truths): is a forbidden Kidō Suseri discovered while reading over the books sealed within Daireishokairō. This Naimazenisuru is a spoken spell requiring another individual to resolve its effect. The ability of the Naimazenisuru allows Suseri to bend reality through lies and deception. To activate the spell Kaname will tell a lie to an individual, she will then manipulate the individual to reject her lie completing the technique; turning her original lie into the truth. While having the potential to cause devastating effect, without the individual denying he lie or simply choosing not to respond will render the ability null. *'Oridō' (織道,Way of Weaving): is a style of Kidō Suseri developed and what has lead to her becoming known as the Spell Weaver. Oridō is the process of interweaving two more Kidōs together to produce a different effect from when they are used separately. Stated by the Captain Commander, the Oridō is the principles of the Nijū Eishō (二重詠唱, Twofold Incantation) taken to its limits. :* Musuhi (産巣日,Ethereal Workings): Is a Kidō designed by Suseri and is known to be one of this favorites among the Oridō and is used for most of the techniques. The Musuhi allows Kaname it insert and program various commands into inanimate objects. Through her programming, he is capable of making a toy move as if it was a living entity or set up effects to to activate then certain condition are met. While the application of the Musuhi are near limitless, Suseri has stated that complex commands takes time to create. :* Yakyokubō (夜曲夢,Nocturne Dream) '': is a multi-woven Kidō spell developed by Suseri to imprison individuals that can't be contained by normal means. Once activated the Yakyokubō binds the user in a multilayered dimensional space that takes the form of a cube. The inner layer of the Yakyokubō is known to trap the user in a dream created by their wants and desires. Suseri has stated that the stronger the target is, the stronger the seals on the prisons become. *'Kotodō''' (言道, Way of Words): Zanpakutō Gensōko (幻想子, Phantasmal Child): When sealed, Gensōko takes the form of a battered katana with a heavily chipped and rusted blade with the hilt's fabric tearing away. The sheath of her zanpakutō is black in color, with gold symbols running down the length of it. *' ': Gensōko's release command is "Manifest" (彰明, shōmei). Upon release Gensōko flies and impales Suseri causing her body to releases a massive about of immense Reishi, which destroys her clothing in a burning fashion. As they do, a white coat forms around her and her hair turns blood red, her arms and legs are covered in a red energy with forms into gloves and boots. This gives her the appearance of a Blank. :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Kotai Zōshoku (個体増殖,Reproduction of Individual Entities) :Bankai Special Ability: Unknown Hollowfication Ryū no Majo (竜の魔女 Dragon Witch) is the name Suseri give the artificial hollow that she used to become a Visored. *'Awakened': :Awakened Special Ability: Similar to Visored donning their mask, upon release Suseri's Reiryoku become a mix of her original Reiryoku with hollow Reiryoku; allowing her to access the saandered abilities of a hollow.~more coming~ In addition, Suseri's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. :*' ': A standard ability of all hollow and Visoreds, Suseri is capable of firing a Cero. Her Cero takes a reddish black color, which she is able to fire from her hand or lance. :**'Dragón Cero' (.. (..), Spanish for; "Dragon Zero" Japanese for "Dragon's Hollow Flash"): Is a unique form of cero Suseri uses in this from which takes the form of a dragon. :*'Dragón Hierro' (竜鋼皮 (イエロ), dragón iero; Spanish for "Dragon Iron," Japanese for "Dragon's Steel Skin"): Trivia *